Shampoo Prank
by BlueBird131762
Summary: After 3 hours of hard core training, Wally is pooped but Robin isn't. Trolling/Bromance


"Everyone hit the showers" Black Canary commanded, as the team pulled themselves from the cave's pool. Today's training had been testing endurance, as suggested by Batman. Robin watched from above. It was pretty easy; Bruce made him do this as part of his training before he let him become Robin.

But this time was a little different the pool water wasn't filled with the regular chlorine mix but rather was filled with salt water so Kal didn't get any water sicknesses. And he didn't have to train with the team for multiple reasons. The prominent ones being that he would reveal his identity, show off all the scares he had acquired across the years, and he was trained by Batman not Auntie C.

From what Robin could see from his perch in the rafters, above the pool for the last few hours- Kaldur, did very well. It made sense seeing as how he was Atlantian. They were born to swim.

Megan had to be taught how to swim before they all could properly train. She'd never learned to swim on Mars, but in the end she picked it up pretty fast.

Superboy, Robin recalled, sunk like a rock due to all his muscles, as soon as entered the water. He ended up running back and forth on the bottom of the pool, because no matter how hard they tried he couldn't float. Superman had the same problem- like not-father like not-son. He made a mental note to talk to Superman about Superboy or even better he'd get Bruce to do it. That'd be an interesting conversation.

Artemis wasn't quite as good as Kaldur but certainly better than Wally. She was only human, she initially had a harder time floating but after a half hour she was gliding through the water.

Wally, in his effort to impress Megan used his super speed, to quite literally speed (like a speed boat) across the pool. But he soon used up all his energy so for the next 2 hours he was running on nothing.

Robin watched as his best friend pulled himself from the pool and roll onto the floor.

It had been a rough 2 hours for his friend. "Come on man" Robin teased as he dropped down from the rafters giving his friend the spook. "Serves you right for hitting on Megan." Wally jumped a little then groaned. He knew his friend hated-what he had dubbed the ninja thing. Wally peeled himself from the floor and started a zombie like walk towards the lockers. If anything he looked like a drowned dog. "I thought you were supposed to be the fastest boy alive, Flash boy!" Robin trolled as he passed in front of Wall-man in 3 steps. "Shut up" he responded groggily as he trudged to the guy's locker rooms.

'Whoa he is out of it' Robin thought. 'The perfect opportunity to _troll!_ '

He snuck into the guy's shower room. Kal, and Conner had already finished their showers and had already left. Wally was barley inside the shower room. Robin set his plan into motion. By first setting up his phone on a locker so that it recorded what was going to unfold.

Wally stumbled over and turned on the shower still in his trunks. Rob carefully pulled from his utility belt a green bottle labeled "Garnier Fructis Fortifying Shampoo". He snuck right behind his best friend but still in the camera's shot. Wall-man was too preoccupied, attempting to wash his shampoo from his hair.

Wally pushed his hands through his hair. Robin opened the green bottle and quickly squeezed some product into Wally's hair. Wally forked his fingers through his hair. He didn't turn around but kept washing his hair.

Robin felt himself grinning like an idiot. A few seconds later Robin repeated the same process. Wally did the same thing kept washing his hair. Robin repeatedly kept putting shampoo in KF's hair. KF got more and more irritated; his hands more veraciously attacked his hair.

Robin soon used up all of the bottle's contents. Watching Wally push up closer to the shower head in a desperate attempt to clean his hair. Wally turned around. He was greeted by a Robin who was shaking in a desperate attempt to keep his silence. He looked from Rob's face to his hand. His brain made the connection. 'OMG' Robin grinned and ran like heck grabbing his phone, on his way out cackling.

Well to say the least Wally's hair had never looked better but he certainly had. Robin ended up buying Wally 10 bags of party sized M&Ms but receiving over a million likes, views, and comments about the: Kid Flash Shower Prank. Robin's favorite comment was from Artemis when she found out where her 'good' shampoo had gone. The next day she used her entire quiver on them both. Then she and Wally had sparred, using no powers, needless to say- the winner was Artemis.


End file.
